Battle of Bracelets: CHAPTER 8
This is the third chapter of Battle of Bracelets: Melia West Saga. CHAPTER 8: Travelling to another Icon. The evil plan and Winder Forest. Story Aingeru, Pablo and Ainhoa has got their first Quest Icon in Forestia City. They have known Elena, a strange girl who won Leaf Icon before them. But a problem in a museum made the adventure more fascinating. Drake, Inferna and Garone; who wants to get a dark bracelet, showed them his plan and wakening the God of Shadows: Darkreon. The Golden bracelets stopped them and they have to watch it over. The golden bracelets were in the center and they were deciding where they go. Ainhoa, Pablo and Xavier decided to go to Candler City, Aingeru and Elena, to Basic City. Pablo and Xavier wanted to visit the beach and Ainhoa, to visit the shops of the beach cities. Aingeru decided to go by mountain and forest routes and Elena, to accompany him. So they said goodbye and started to travel. The first place where Ainhoa and company were going to stop is Golondi Lake, a mysthic lake where a beast lives. Aingeru and Elena started the trip to the south. They had to go to Basic City and they were going to take two days and they would arrive to this city. When the night arrived, they would stop in a hostel near the Winder Forest. The route is near a river and it had a lot of bridges because the path crossed the river. The hostel was near the waterfall. Elena- "Hey, Aingeru where were the hostel? I'm hungry and I need to rest a bit." Aingeru- "Well, I think we will arrive there in a half hour. Relax..." Elena- "Oh... Another thing, how did you get your bracelet?"- Aingeru was surprised. Aingeru- "Hey!! OK... I got it in a dream." Elena- "Are you pulling my leg?" Aingeru- "No, no, no, no! It's true. And you? Elena- "I found it in a temple." They arrived to the hostel and the sun was setting up. They came into there and they asked a room. then they had dinner and found another girl. She looked worried and Aingeru noticed that. Then, he went to her and asked her what she happens. She said she was afraid of the forest. Aingeru and Elena were surprised at the answer. She told that she saw odd people hanging around the forest. Aingeru offered his help to cross the forest and she accepted. Elena discovered that the girl was also a Golden Bracelet and she asked. Elena- "You also have a golden bracelet. Who are you?" The girl- "My name is Rachel and I'm the Cyan Bracelet, and you?" Elena- "He is Aingeru the Green Bracelet and I'm Elena the Teal's and you have to fight against me if you want our help." Aingeru- "Elena..." Rachel- "Oh... OK." The fight was going to start. Elena (Lv. 7) VS. Rachel (Lv. 5). And the fight started. Rachel started with Electro-dance (250/400). And then, she used Dragon Muscles and she doubled her health (600/300). Elena also used Magma Potence and added 200 HP (450/400). Elena attacked with Pearl Flight but she hadn't almost damaged her (550/300). She returned to use Diamond Wave (300/300) and Rachel decided to use Bite (250/400). Rachel used Plasma Form. Elena attacked her with Psychic Damage but Plasma Form avoided the attack and Rachel burned her with Plasma (100/400) and she contrattacked with Dragon Power when Plasma Form disappeared (100/300). Elena used Crystal Damage ability but Rachel hadn't any Crystal Attack. When she used Diamond Wave she lost 50 HP (50/400) but Rachel was reached by the attack (50/300). Rachel used Galactia attack and... KO! Elena was defeated and Rachel won the battle. She took 2 levels. They started to go into the forest. But something was happening in the forest. Alange was looking for something in the forest with a lot of Dark Soldiers. They were the odd people that Rachel was talking about and now, thy will have to cross the forest and fight against a lot of enemies. A new adventure is going to start and our heroes are ready. Characters *Aingeru *Elena *Pablo *Xavier *Ainhoa *Inferna *Garone *Drake *Alange *Rachel (debut) Used Attacks *Electro-dance (Rachel) *Pearl Flight (Elena) *Diamond Wave (Elena) *Bite (Rachel) *Psychic Damage (Elena) *Plasma (Rachel) *Dragon Power (Elena) *Diamond Wave (Elena) *Galactia Attack (Rachel) Used Abilities *Dragon Muscles (Rachel) *Magma Potence (Elena) *Plasma Form (Rachel) *Crystal Caution (Elena) The dark labyrinth: the forest of the Dark Bracelets Category:Fan Fiction Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Battle of Bracelets: Melia West Category:Battle of Bracelets: the Green Angel Category:Chapters Category:Fan-Fic Chapters Category:Written by Alange Category:Alange's Series Category:Alange's Things